The Last Clash of Rivals
by starryflames
Summary: (BOOK TWO OF FLR SERIES) Now that they have received all of their hints, they are putting a step up and try to defeat their first enemy that could help them defeat Zeref: Jellal / The Tower of Heaven Rebels. Can they succeed when Acnologia has defeated Igneel and he became the Dragon King? Can Natsu and Lucy stay as rivals or do as what Nacio Ignis and Lucinda did? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **

_ "There is nothing that can separate us! We are rivals but this will not stop us to fight for our opinions, we are all connected! It is time to end the dark era and start the generation where we can fight for our will! Join Hands and end this!" He shouted with determination as he raised their flag and charged._

**** Now that the ending is near, the Heroines are trying hard to find each comrade that would help them ease their way in victory, they find out that the Dragon King: Igneel has fallen from his throne thus, Acnologia is crowned King of the Dragons, with his plans he intends to destroy the world, and make it as his throne. Now that Acnologia has plans to win all-out of this, he has sent thousands of threats all-out the world that alarmed the King of Fiore: Jude Heartfilia.

With this news, The gang has been rushed to train harder and find the last pieces to solve their problem: Who shall they side with? Mages or Dragons. But now, they have decided that it is time to make their own guild: Fairy Tail. With this, they shall ace their way to the top as they will build their bonds and the Dragon War shall happen.

Find out what will happen to Earthland as the war shall be repeated once more. Can the spirits of Lucinda and Nacio Ignis help change the flow of the world as two worlds collide?

** All rights Reserved; Savannah Green or starryflames**

** These events are purely fictional and so are the characters of the story.**

** Do NOT EVER REPRODUCE THIS OR I'M GOING TO CUT OF YOUR HEAD.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Guys, it's **starryflames! **So first, I would like to thank all of my readers from the Book 1: **Forbidden Love of Rivals! **Honestly, I didn't really expect to have a second book, but please do hope that this story would be a **Trilogy. **Yes, a Trilogy and I don't know how I shall name it o-o FLR Series? I think it's better :) Oh yeah, so this is an **Author's Note **and I really do appreciate if you guys do read it.

** Hello Everyone, So This is an Author's Note and Yeah xD Thank You for do noticing it! c': So first, If you have suddenly popped out of nowhere and decided to read the Book Two first before the Book One, I'm afraid that idea can not be recommended to me because there were a lot of hints that may help you get thrilled for this book! If you would like to see the first book, go to my profile and go down and if you see 'Book One: Forbidden Love of Rivals (Natsu and Lucy Fan Fiction)' that's it! You have found jewelries :)**

** WARNING: This story is not a Natsu x Lisanna story or either couples of your mind who think that Natsu or Lucy would be paired up with someone who are not 'em. I do not like to have a debate regarding Fairy Tail shippings or this story is strictly NALU! If you want to advertise your story, NO WAY. If you really want me to read your story, then message me. If you do want to have a special request for some shippings then I'm afraid I can't do it. I would probably consider your request as soon as I'm done with the books that are still on-going c;**

** If you ever have a question, please do ask me because I will not ignore you! But there might be some tendencies that you think that I do, well it's this reason: I'm being spammed with Thread Invites and Authors. Haha, it's true. Some of your comments that you commented last week or months ago were only seen yesterday :(( I'm truly sorry for that!**

** If you have randomly clicked this story and you came across with, and you decided to read it without having the title of being a Fairy Tail fan and you have been interested on Fairy Tail. Please do watch it, because it's really amazing and I tell you, It's really hard for me to be pleased regarding animes or mangas. **

** I would like to share a gif that made me laugh before. Since I've adored the Edolas ARC then I'll give a Natsu and Lucy Edolas Gif c': (Not Lucy Ashley and Natsu Dragion) **

****_So I hope you guys read this, if you have any questions or some reviews, please ask me! I'm ready to answer you guys and I'm willing to! If you want to be friends with me, then TAG ME c:So Yeah,_

_Till Next Time,_

_Savie-chan _


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Guys, it's **starryflames! **So first, I would like to thank all of my readers from the Book 1: **Forbidden Love of Rivals! **Honestly, I didn't really expect to have a second book, but please do hope that this story would be a **Trilogy. **Yes, a Trilogy and I don't know how I shall name it o-o FLR Series? I think it's better :) Oh yeah, so this is an **Author's Note **and I really do appreciate if you guys do read it.

** Hello Everyone, So This is an Author's Note and Yeah xD Thank You for do noticing it! c': So first, If you have suddenly popped out of nowhere and decided to read the Book Two first before the Book One, I'm afraid that idea can not be recommended to me because there were a lot of hints that may help you get thrilled for this book! If you would like to see the first book, go to my profile and go down and if you see 'Book One: Forbidden Love of Rivals (Natsu and Lucy Fan Fiction)' that's it! You have found jewelries :)**

** WARNING: This story is not a Natsu x Lisanna story or either couples of your mind who think that Natsu or Lucy would be paired up with someone who are not 'em. I do not like to have a debate regarding Fairy Tail shippings or this story is strictly NALU! If you want to advertise your story, NO WAY. If you really want me to read your story, then message me. If you do want to have a special request for some shippings then I'm afraid I can't do it. I would probably consider your request as soon as I'm done with the books that are still on-going c;**

** If you ever have a question, please do ask me because I will not ignore you! But there might be some tendencies that you think that I do, well it's this reason: I'm being spammed with Thread Invites and Authors. Haha, it's true. Some of your comments that you commented last week or months ago were only seen yesterday :(( I'm truly sorry for that!**

** If you have randomly clicked this story and you came across with, and you decided to read it without having the title of being a Fairy Tail fan and you have been interested on Fairy Tail. Please do watch it, because it's really amazing and I tell you, It's really hard for me to be pleased regarding animes or mangas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**© All Rights Reserved; Savannah Green (unedited) **

**_Prologue – The Forgotten Premonitions_**

In the silent meadow, a blond king named Jude Heartfilia was resting. Sure he was restless running the kingdom and making rules that would make their nation stronger than the creatures, surely he needed some rest for he know that the Dragon King shall be upon their battlefield. There was peace on the field that he stayed in, the sky was pure black but the flower field was glowing in a vibrancy of yellow that made each strand of flowers glow in gold, which was evident that there was magic all around. He knew that it was only a dream yet fantasies are his only happiness left without his dead wife and his heart-breaking daughter. He rested his head with his hands at the back of his head and he lied down the soft meadow where he could only hum a tune that Layla, his wife used to sang him and their daughter, but pain only aggravated his heart which made him seem lonely, but he must forget the fact that he was in a dream where he can only show his true happiness, sadness, weakness and anger. The meadow was softer than his king-sized bed and he wondered if there was something similar to this in reality.

The cold gush of the wind blew the dandelions from the gold ground and the sudden chill made the king more relaxed. This memory was of like the same when he and Layla were only mere friends and not crowned as royalties. They were just average teenagers back then, they were not forced to rule the land.

_"Wouldn't you feel happy if we would have our own kingdom in this beautiful meadow?" He smirked at the blonde teen who had a cape wrapped around her long arms._

_"It would be nice to live here forever, especially when my best friend's here.." she winked at Jude who was blushing. "But the fact that we are to crush these beautiful lands… it makes my heart ache." She held her chest and she was slightly cringing. He knew what she was imagining and he sat beside her, gripping her shoulder._

_"It will always be alright. I understand you, you love nature and more… but sometimes force and war is to be used to balance the world. It wasn't our fault that the dragons hated us…" he said which made her think of what he said._

_"The creatures are just friends who doesn't want their business to be bothered, they are like humans who are just completely different with their physical features. Trust me, they are afraid of us." Layla said softly, which earned a scoff from Jude._

_"It is right for them to fear us, mages! We're strong! We don't need terrifying physical features to boast our powers!" He smirked which made Layla sigh._

_"I can't believe we're best friends when we're completely opposite!" she laughed._

_"Me too.." he laughed back._

Then he remembered something. _This was just a dream, a dream that was a reiterate of before! _He thought out loud which made him groan and touch the ground, he felt that the grass withered, their existence faded away, and slowly it was all gone. He stood from the solid ground and he wondered where he was. Fear built in himself and he heard a horrible scream, he flinched and turned back to see a faint light. He started running and there entered a vision he remembered 20 years ago…

"I love you, Lucinda with all my heart; I want to give you everything." He kissed her tenderly and she was saddened that they were on the battle ground and everyone saw it, as if they saw a maniacal man who raped a woman in a corner. Disgust and Confusion was plastered on their faces. Some gave a snicker, others were of harsh whispers which made Lucinda tensed.

Lucinda blushed after that long kiss. She rested her forehead to his shoulder and he hugged her back. A tear fell from her right eye. Finally, they've showed to the world their intimate secret and they wished that people wouldn't hate them for what they've chose.

The man's smile wilted just as if a flower. He slowly reached for his dagger, _Prius. _The dagger that absorbs the blood of it's victim that contains their source of magic. He was hesitating and flinching because he knew that it would be bad and treacherousness would only be triggered. A sudden screech was heard but Lucinda didn't matter. He slowly adjusted it to her stomach that would soon make it bleed. Then within seconds, he pierced it through her and the loud scream made everyone look at them. He dug his dagger more to reach the core of her magic which made her whine. _Please stop it! Nacio, don't do this! _With that, he swiftly took the dagger out, he let the blood soak through his body and with this, he became a dragon and the creatures have cheered for him.

"Our new dragon king has brought us to victory! Victory we have achieved! Here he is! King Nacio or as we know i-"

Before he had continued, tears fell from his eyes. His lover has now perished and tears were evident from them.

"You…. Promised!" she said, it was official, they were rivals who are in need of despise. A Black aura has been depicted from herself which made Nacio flinch.

"Promises are meant to be broken. Yes you've mended my egotistical self, but you can never change my goal… and it is to bathe at your blood." He said bitterly.

"And I thought you'd be as rare as a diamond! Someone who's worth my time! I should've killed you…." Anger arose from her, it was clearly seen from her death glare.

"Please just understand me….." He said. It was still clear, that he still loves her.

"NO!" She said.

With Lucinda's last words, Jude woke up from his slumber. Clearly it was still dark outside but he was panting really hard. Anger fumed inside him and these premonitions made him more determined to make more tactical plans to defeat the dragons or the creatures.

"_No, I will defeat him._" His words consisted of his voice and Lucinda's voice. His eyes gleamed in the dark with the mixture of purple and evil was arousing in him. And thing's are starting to get clear now…..

**That he holds the dark history of the star-crossed lovers…..**

**Author's Note:**

_Whew, I'm done! Well as you guys know on my message that I sent to my followers… that I've done this in school when I did my Language test! Clearly it was easy and I got a good score I don't know who I shall dedicate this chapter but yeah…. xD I really do want to reveal who's Lucinda and Nacio Ignis and their descendants but I want to add in your curiosities! I would like to dedicate this chapter to: __**DaisukiNalu! **__She's one amazing reader and I guess she made me thrilled to do more stories! So this is a quick preview and yes I hope it made you summarize your thoughts on who are they really :3_

_ • Comment if you want to say anything and share! C'; I'm sorry for this super short chapter but I was soooo lazy to update D: Please make this chapter reach 100 reads so I could continue *u* _

_Till next Time,_

_Savie-chan _


	5. Chapter 5

**© All Rights Reserved; Savannah Green**

* * *

**_Chapter One – Erza's Vigor!_**

_"Let me out of here, you sick bastard!" Erza struggled as the magical chains drained her magic out as she tried to break free by exerting effort._

_"You won't be out of here, Erza! You're forever trapped by my will." A woman's voice lurked inside her head._

Erza gasped as she felt that someone… wait, no…. something touched her. She wept silently as she felt the ground crumble. She stood and she felt that she was inside the tower. She was impressed at how beautiful the designs were but furious that it was already up. _I should've brought this down years ago… _She hissed as she felt someone following her. She quickly jerked to the direction and unleashed a sword.

"Erza…." The voice repeated her name and this made her shiver. It sounded like of pain, of agony, of missing someone. Who could it be? Could it be Jellal? No, it's not him, he doesn't have a softer voice. She blushed instantly as she remembered his face, the way he looked at her. It was full of evil, but it was warming to see an old friend.

_No, Jellal is not your friend! He is your enemy! _She shouted it inside her mind and remained calm. "Show yourself, coward!" She squeaked as the man's toe revealed as it stepped away from darkness.

"Erza, what on earth are you doing?" he wickedly smiled for her and this made her mad. _Sho's under Jellal's control! _She thought.

"Sho…" she hissed saying his name.

"I asked you a question, sister," he tried to use a monotone though it sounded a bit rude. "What on earth are you doing?" he said once more.

_Should I tell him? _Erza asked herself if she should be honest but one thing she learned on the battlefield is that being honest to an opponent is a big no no.

"Haven't you heard? I'm against Jellal." She said out loud and she somehow regret that she told him. Before, when they were little kids, they acted like brothers and sisters for they no longer have a family since children were kidnapped for them to become slaves and build the tower. They treated each other like family and instead of experiencing much of hell; it was family that brought them all together.

"And we're all against you." He threw his first card and Erza did not know see that coming, she dodged by twisting to her right and galloped towards Sho.

"Why are you against me?!" Sho again threw another card but Erza sliced through it.

"Don't play dumb with me, big sister!" He threw another one but this time with flames, and when Erza tried to slice it, explosion was the only effect. "You played with Jellal's mind. And Y-You killed Master Rob!" Erza changed her facial expressions to sadness. It was true, with her lack of powers and agility, she…. Has killed him.

"No, stop!" she shouted as tears fell from her eyes and this made her anger arouse more. "I won't stop unless you surrender yourself-" Sho was cut off by a swift blade cutting through his skin, no it wasn't Erza for she couldn't make such a swift move and Erza, she was completely terrified. Blood splashed through her face and her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"A man like you should not whimper in front of a woman." A woman with pink-hair said with poise as blood was dribbling down her samurai.

"Y-You…" Erza hissed as she averted her gaze to the woman in front of her.

"Oh it's the famous Titania." She snorted at the red head and played with her long beautiful pink hair.

"It is such a shame that I shall be putting an end to a goddess. My swords have no boundaries to cut a finer sword and to have your blood dribbling down my sword.. it is like holy water." She cleaned the edges of her sword using her long dainty fingers and she let the winds wash the blood of her fingers.

_"Perhaps it is the fate of both love and life to scatter on the wind.. Tonight shall be a festival."_ She said as she plastered on a wicked face, she quickly prompted forward as Erza changed her armor to the Purgatory Armor and blocked her hit except her armor cracked to pieces.

"What…?" she wondered?

"Watch your enemies as you battle, you would not know where I will hit you." As she hit her abdomen and this made her cough out blood, another slice was directed to her chin and thankfully, she re-equipped again.

_"Flight Armour!" _Erza was speedy and was flying throughout the area. Sho couldn't see where she was going as it was like a ghost who just passed by but Ikaruga only smirked like it was nothing.

Sooner Ikaruga raised her blade and Erza was flying through the wall with a groan. "How did you-?"

"There exists nothing under the sun that I can't slice." Ikaruga explained and only what Sho could do was throw a card without Ikaruga knowing it. It remained through her flesh and only what Ikaruga do was face Sho and had a disgusted face plastered.

Sho quivered on fear and did not know what to do. He crawled backwards as Ikaruga inched going to him.

"You.. are you trying to fool around with me? You are to falter like the wind." She raised her blade but Erza tear the blade and Ikaruga wondered who must it be.

"Do not let Sho quiver in fear!" Tears fell from Erza's eye and charged going to Ikaruga and struck her with her most powerful sword.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

_-.- it seems that it's not that long xD LOL. Well I'll make it longer this time :3 Well this'd be first part for __**Erza's Vigor! **__Because we will focus on her for the next chapter also! Does anyone miss some NaLu action? xD Looool._

_ So yeah, I'm really sorry for not even promising to update early (because of graphics interrupting me, which is perfect xD) And also School and the typhoon; its killing me with the frosty feeling inside my bedroom. Also, check out my Non-Fan Fiction stories! :3_


End file.
